Confessions of Lauren
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: What is going on in Lauren's head? Why does she always seem so bitter? Set in her POV.


**A/N: This is just a surprise one-shot of mine. This is in Lauren Mallory's point of view. I know some of you are probably wondering what the hell I am doing writing about Lauren, but I do have a point. Sometimes, people make Lauren seem like such a bad person. She may seem like it on the outside, but I wanted to make up a story of what could really be going on inside her head.**

**UPDATE: I edited this a bit, to make it a little better. I hope I did okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...sniff.**

I was driving home from school, pissed off as usual. Bella Swan had succeeded to make Tyler drool over her again today, even though she is still going out with Edward Cullen. I hated to admit it, but Bella was very attractive. She was the one who had all of the attention from Mike, Eric, and, of course, Tyler.

And I was jealous.

I clenched my teeth and tightened my hands around the steering wheel. I pulled up into the gravel driveway of my house and took a deep breath. I couldn't stand going home. I hesitated, thinking if there was anything that I needed to do before going inside. Grocery shopping, pick up the dry cleaning . . . anything? I had already taken care of it all from previous times like this.

I groaned and stepped out of my car. I dragged my feet all the way up to the porch steps, then took out my house key and slowly put it in the lock. I opened the front door and walked into the living room. My mother was on the couch. She didn't even acknowledge my presence as I walked inside. She was chattering loudly on her cell phone.

Shocker.

"I'm doing great, Mom," I mumbled to myself. My mother was always on her cell phone. There were even times where she would be on her cell phone and the house phone, all at once. She was a business woman and absolutely loved to throw parties and, of course, attend them. By the way her conversation was going with . . . whoever the hell she was speaking to . . . she was planning on going to a party tonight. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch next to her until she was able to attempt to make conversation with me.

My mother and I had never really had a good relationship. I had tried to make it work, but she didn't seem to ever get the picture. My father was oblivious to my unhappiness. He was also a business man and my mother's partner. They worked together and did practically everything else together. Leaving me to fend for myself.

I sighed and played with a loose string on my shirt sleeve. Mom snapped her phone shut and I felt her eyes on me.

"How was school?" she asked. She didn't sound like she really cared.

"It was fine. I passed my Biology test today -"

"Lauren, sit up straight! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!" Mom shrieked, interrupting my own attempt at small talk. I thought I was sitting up straight. I sighed and sat up so straight it made my back hurt.

"Sorry, Mom."

One of my mother's favorite phrases was, "Posture is perfect." I despised it. Whenever she would talk about her day, she would brag about how people complimented her on her perfect posture. Like I cared.

"Well, I am getting ready to go to a party at work. Alyssa is retiring and we are throwing her a party," she explained. I didn't even know who Alyssa was. I continued to listen. "Your father is going to meet me at the party, as well. And we won't be home until later tonight. I left some dinner out for you when you get hungry." I had to supress the urge to roll my eyes. I had been cooking dinner for myself for almost 9 years now. And they hadn't noticed that yet?

"Thanks," I mumbled. My mom got up and grabbed her purse. She pulled out some lipstick and applied some on top of her already very red lips. It annoyed me so much when she did that. She was known for wearing too much make-up. If she put anymore lipstick and eyeshadow on, she might as well just join the damn circus.

Mom flipped a strand of her short, blond hair out of her face and turned to look at me before leaving. She waved at me and was out of the front door before I could wave back. This was my normal routine. I was usually left sitting here on the couch alone.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I was curious to find out what my mom had left out for my dinner. I frowned when I saw what it was.

A peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

That was it. And I was allergic to peanuts. I shook my head in disbelief and made my way upstairs into my own, personal purgatory. Or you could call it my bedroom, either one was fine. I turned on the little radio that my grandfather had given me for my 14th birthday. I changed it to a rock music channel and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. I plopped down onto my bed and put my hands behind my head.

I wanted to move out of here so bad. But I didn't have nearly enough money to take care of myself. I did all the chores around the house. But I didn't get paid for them. I did them voluntarily. If I didn't do them, I would be living in a pig sty. Mom or Dad made no effort to keep the house clean.

I sighed and rolled over. Bella Swan was lucky. She had every guy at our school practically bowing down at her feet, willing to do anything for her.

And she was oblivious to it.

But she did have Edward Cullen. I wouldn't care about any other boys if I had him. But Edward Cullen was a person that I just didn't understand. I had never bothered to ask him out. I knew after the first year that he moved here that he didn't look like the type of guy I could relate to.

And the way he is around Bella! It's bizarre. He acts like he would jump in front of a bullet to protect her. You can tell by the way that he looks at her that he loves her . . . a lot.

Bella deserves him.

She also has Chief Swan. He was so happy when he first found out she was going to be living here. He told everyone in Forks he was just so ecstatic. Bella has Edward, Chief Swan, and all of the guys at our school. I clenched my teeth fighting back the tears.

I have no one.

**A/N: I didn't realize that this was going to be so tough to write! It was very hard to try and write like Lauren. But this is what I think of her. I don't necessarily like her, but give the poor girl a break! A lot of the stories that I read center around Lauren being just a slut. I think that she has a sad backstory or something that makes her seem so bitter. But I hope you thought it was good. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
